Touch My Hand (Song)
Xav here again with another CenturiRealm song article. About this one, this song is one of my favorites back in the days before I joined here. It was really good, even if the song's old, but I still find it great anyways. I really have to make it short, simply because I have a lot of things to do...personally... This takes place in the CenturiRealm, and this song article belongs to Xavierthespecialvet/Yanixter. Here's the song in case if you're not familiar... David Archuleta - Touch My Hand It was almost midnight, and the lights of the otherwise peaceful town of Adventure Bay still kept it on... It's been two weeks after Ignis had joined the team as their official smokejumper pup and honorary firepup, and a month after Navy joined as well as their sea watcher and water pup. The Lookout apparently had to expand even more after the two new members joined and as a result, it was a bit of a military base, but still, the rather large picture of it still kept like it was from the past. Sooner or later that everyone would go to their rooms and sleep, and sitting at the bench nearby the Lookout was none other than a female blue-spotted Dalmatian, who wore her sleeping clothes, watched the stars that shone brightly...and there, her ears perked as she heard her name by a certain black-spotted Dalmatian... "Arabella...?" he whispered, and Arabella heard that, and there, stood by the entrance door was Marshall himself, who wore down in his sleeping clothes as well. Arabella smiled, finally joined up with his boyfriend, and ever since that they were now in relationship, they would often join with each other, especially in this night. "Hey, Marshall." Arabella whispered, before she smiled back, and soon Marshall joined with her as he sat down, and the blushed as they got closer before their smiles grown wider. "Can't sleep?" Marshall asked, his blue eyes shining much like Arabella's. "Yeah, but I know that we'll sleep anytime soon..." She whispered, her eyes seem to be a little sleepy, but still, wide awake... There was silence. Just silence...and they seem to be peaceful as well. They knew that they would go to their beds soon, and the night had been stood there as moments crawled by as when the male Dalmatian's voice began to light up... "Saw you from the distance...saw you from the stage...Something 'bout the look in your eyes...Something 'bout your beautiful face...~" ''Marshall sang quietly, and Arabella couldn't but to smile, and he knew she would return the favor back by doing the same thing too... "''In the sea of people, there was only you...~ I never knew what the song is about, but suddenly, now I do...~" She whispered, and they both smiled as they blushed even more, their eyes shone brighter as they came up close to each other. Not long, their hands touched before they went even more closer. Soon, Arabella placed her head on the male Dalmatian's shoulder before they both sang happily, grins drawn across their faces. "Try to reach out to you, touch my hand...Reach out as far as you can...~ Only me, only you, and the band, try to reach out to you, touch my hand...Can't let the music stop...~ Can't let this feeling end...~ 'Cause if I do, it'll all be over, I never see you again...~" Not a moment 'til then, they stood up and there, they faced with each other, their foreheads touched with each other as they sang in a whispering style. "Can't let the music stop...until I touch your hand~ 'Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again...~" They stood with each other for what seem for hours, but they didn't care at all, because all what they wanted is to find love within the stars that bright and make a wish of what they ever wanted...and it did came true...And for that and needless to say, they kissed, eyes closed, emotions enveloped as they continued, until they broke for air... "Let's go to sleep now, Ari...It's already late..." Marshall whispered, smiled sleepily. "Alright...I'm sleepy too, to be honest..." Arabella smiled before she yawned, and Marshall couldn't help but to chuckle. The night crawled by for the two loving Dalmatians, and there at their room, they slept, with smiles on their faces... Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Song Articles Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Song Articles Category:Songs Category:Dalmatians Category:Songs Sung By Arabella Category:Songs Sung By Marshall